Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku
' ---- '''Released' November 16, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Hello! Project Mobekimasu Singles Chronology ---- Next: TBA 2nd Single (TBA) ]] Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学; A Philosophy for not Becoming Ugly) is Hello! Project Mobekimasu's debut single. It was released on November 16, 2011 in 7 Editions: Regular & Limited editions A - F. The Limited Edition A version came with a bonus DVD and Limited Editions B - F feature different coupling songs. After Maeda Yuuka left Hello! Project, her lines went to Fukuda Kanon. thumb|220px|right|Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Critical response Hotexpress's Tetsuo Hiraga noted that when watching the music video for the first time he felt that the song was a declaration of war against other idol groups, namely the current leader of the idol scene, AKB48. When listening to the song, he stated that a characteristic for Tsunku is a mix of disco and pop, and the reviewer was really impressed by how much talent Hello! Project has, each girl having her distinctive voice, look, and manner of expression. Tracklist Regular Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) #Moshimo... (もしも・・・; If...) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka, Fukumura Mizuki #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Hello! ProjectMobekimasu c/w “moshimo” Limited Edition B Morning Musume Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) #Kacchoii Uta (かっちょ良い歌; A Cool Song) (Hello! Project featuring Morning Musume) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition C Berryz Koubou Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) #Kacchoii Uta (かっちょ良い歌) (Hello! Project featuring Berryz Koubou) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition D ℃-ute Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) #Kacchoii Uta (かっちょ良い歌) (Hello! Project featuring ℃-ute) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition E Mano Erina Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) #Kacchoii Uta (かっちょ良い歌) (Hello! Project featuring Mano Erina) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition F S/mileage Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) #Kacchoii Uta (かっちょ良い歌) (Hello! Project featuring S/mileage) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Event V Cover #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Dance Shot Ver.) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Group Lip Ver.) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Solo Mix Ver.) #Making Of Members featured in this release *Morning Musume **5th gen: Niigaki Risa **6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th gen: Mitsui Aika **9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd gen: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka (Promotion Only), Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances * 2011.10.07 PON * 2011.10.17 HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP * 2011.10.xx Coming Soon!!! * 2011.10.29 Hanasaka Times (Tokai area) **Niigaki Risa (Morning Musume) **Tokunaga Chinami, Sugaya Risako (Berryz Koubou) **Okai Chisato (℃-ute) **Maeda Yuuka (S/mileage) * 2011.10.29 Asobi na DJ Saturday (Sapporo area) **Sudo Maasa (Berryz Koubou) **Yajima Maimi (℃-ute) **Fukuda Kanon (S/mileage) **Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki (Morning Musume) * 2011.10.29 NTV News24 10/29/11 (Tokyo area) ** Tsugunaga Momoko (Berryz Koubou) **Suzuki Airi (℃-ute) **Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka (Morning Musume) **Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi (S/mileage) * 2011.10.29 xx (Fukuoka area) **Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina (Morning Musume) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (Berryz Koubou) **Nakajima Saki (℃-ute) **Wada Ayaka (S/mileage) * 2011.10.29 Hachi Nama (Kansai area) **Tanaka Reina (Morning Musume) **Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina (Berryz Koubou) **Hagiwara Mai (℃-ute) **Nakanishi Kana (S/mileage) *2011.11.06 Music Japan *2011.11.11 Happy Music Song Information ;Lyrics :Tsunku ;Music :Tsunku ;Other Information :Arrangement: Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 56,562* Trivia *In the Close-Up scenes, all major group leaders, Berryz Koubou's Captain (Shimizu Saki), and Mano Erina were noted to make a "funny" face, while everyone else just smiled. External Links *Hello! Project Mobekimasu Single information Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 Singles Category:29 Members Line-Up Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Singles Category:Event V Category:2011 DVDs